


type

by orphan_account



Series: you are the music in me [6]
Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game), Love Live! School Idol Project
Genre: F/M, Kuro blushing, Motorbikes, fashion - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-16
Updated: 2016-08-16
Packaged: 2018-08-09 04:38:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7787101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p></p><blockquote>
  <p>Kotori doesn't exactly have any other experience to compare this with, but she just knows that there's just something about the way Kuro's fiery hair sways in the wind, and the absolutely euphoric smile on his face, that makes her heart warm a little.</p>
</blockquote>
            </blockquote>





	type

**Author's Note:**

> well, kotori got paired with kuro hurrah! if you're wondering why i have prepared a list of reasons:  
> 1.) the story dynamics would be GREAT since they have totally different personalities  
> 2.) i just couldn't write arashi and her together in a creative way :/ (arashi was first choice tbh)  
> 3.) costume maker + costumer maker = <3  
> 4.) i just really wanted to thats it. 
> 
> anyways im sorry for this delayed update, (i have exams rn and im negelcting revision to write bc i can) i hope yall enjoy!

There was one time where Nico suddenly asked everyone in Muse what type of guy they wanted to date. It was on a hot, summer day and they were practicing on the school's rooftop when the third year had inquired, so it garnered a bit of a negative reaction since everyone was more or less cranky from the scorching heat.

"Nico, why are you thinking about irrelevant stuff like that?" Maki is the first to reply.

"Hey, I'm just trying to lighten up our moods here!" Nico huffed. "'Sides, we never talk about boys like ordinary high school girls should."

"Nicocchi, we study in an all-girls school," retorts Nozomi.

"Still! We all fawn over boys right?"

"But what if I like girls, hm?"

"Kyah! Nozomi you pervert!"

The others try to break apart Nozomi and Nico, while Kotori sat back in her corner, sipping some water from a sports bottle. It seemed that she was the only one who took Nico's question into account. Come to think of it, has she ever liked a guy before? The only boys she knows are her father, some neighbors, and the kids she babysits every once in a while. It just now occurred to her that she absolutely didn't know a boy her age —much more what type of guy she'd like to date.

Kotori finds out the day she picks out colors and patterns for their next costume set, though.

It was on a seemingly ordinary Wednesday morning in early November, and the breeze had begun to become the slightest bit chilly. Kotori tugged on the sleeves of her school blazer a bit as she walked to the store where she purchases all the raw materials she needs to make Muse's costumes.

When she pushed open the glass door, a soft chime of a bell and a polite greeting from the elderly woman, Kiryu-san, sitting by the counter greeted her.

"Oh, Kotori-chan, good to see you," she smiles softly.

"Good morning, Kiryu-san. I thought of a wintery concept for our next performance. I was just about to check if you have some of the materials I need before going to school," Kotori says, as she returned the woman's smile.

"Get anything you like, dear."

She says a quick Thank you before heading to the aisles and aisles of color-coded cloth. Kotori navigates the area like the back of her hand, and manages to find where all the white textile was placed. She almost claps her hands together when she sees a clean leather sheet next to a pile of white fur. She takes both items in her hands and proceeds to study them intently. Kotori could make these two into a fur-trimmed vest, but it won't look good if the leather and the fur were both white.

"Y'know, you could match that up with some sky blue or any lighter shade for that matter."

Kotori nearly jumps at the sound of a deep voice behind her. She turns around slowly, only to be greeted by the sight of a scarlet-haired boy who looked like he was in a biker gang.

"I-I don't have any money to give you!" Kotori squeals out of nowhere.

The boy looks at her strangely, before he realizes what she means. "Oh. I'm sorry. Did I scare you? I don't mean any harm, alright? And for the record, I'm not going to steal any cash off you. And dammit, I know I look like a _yankii_ , but it doesn't mean I _am_ one."

It takes a moment for Kotori to realize how rude her previous actions were. When she does, she claps together her hands before bowing down a full ninety degrees in front of the fiery-haired boy.

"No I should be sorry. I was just really startled because you came out of nowhere. And you're right I should pattern these with some really light sky blue. And how did you know that was the exact color I was looking for?" It was a little too late when she realizes that she just word-vomited.

The boy stares at her again for a moment, probably gauging how bad Kotori is at talking to boys because she is horrible at talking to boys.

But then he smiles and says, "Well I overheard you with grandma. Wintery concept right? Fur-trimmed outfits are a great idea. Oh and boots too."

This time, it's Kotori who stares. This boy was Kiryu-san's grandson? That could only mean...

" _You're_ Kuro-kun?" Kotori asks with the most incredulous tone she's ever used.

"Uh, is it that hard to believe? Well, I mean grandma and I don't really look that alike, but you'll see it in the eyes y'know. We both have gold eyes, and....."

Kuro's voice fades away a bit, since Kotori is still processing this information. She's spent countless afternoons drinking tea with Kiryu-san, as the elderly woman told her tales of her beloved grandson, Kuro, but this is the first time Kotori actually saw the guy in person.

 _"That boy cherishes his little sister so much, it makes me proud. He may not look like it, but Kuro-kun is the biggest softy you'll ever meet. Oh he's good at making clothes, too. He got it from his childhood friend, Shu-kun,"_ Kiryu-san once said.

Kiryu-san never really mentioned how old Kuro was, just that he was a loving brother, a great grandson, and a magnificent tailor. She had thought maybe he was in college or something, and it definitely looked that way at first glance, but when Kotori's gaze fixed on the patch sewn on the left pocket of the blue blazer he was wearing, her assumption was proven wrong.

Yup, it was definitely the logo of Yumenosaki Private Academy, that idol school for boys.

"Kuro-kun!" A yell snaps Kotori out of her trance. She realizes it was from Kiryu-san at the counter.

She sees Kuro pout a little, which seemed very uncharacteristic, before facing his grandmother. "Yeah?"

"Don't you have classes in an hour? Why aren't you leaving yet? Also, no flirting with my customers, young man!"

It doesn't escape Kotori's notice when Kuro's cheeks get tainted with a red that rivaled the hue of his hair. "I am _not_ flirting with your customers! Jeez, I was just giving friendly advice."

Kotori couldn't help the giggle that escapes her lips, and Kuro doesn't fail to notice that, too.

"Uh, don't mind her. And, well, since you know that I'm Kuro, could I, uh, get your name?" He asked, whilst averting his flustered gaze.

"Minami Kotori," she smiled and held out her hand. Huh, funny. She's suddenly not nervous about talking to this guy at all.

Kuro shakes her hand gingerly and Kotori tells herself that the fluttery feeling in her stomach just means she's hungry. His hand is big, and warm, and a bit rough, and Kotori wonders if all guys have hands like this.

Kuro spares her another grin. "You gonna buy any of this stuff? It's on the house."

"Kuro-kun!" Kiryu-san yells once again from the counter, as if carefully peering into their conversation.

" _I'm_ paying for it!" Kuro clicks his tongue in mild annoyance, before turning back to Kotori. "Well, Kotori— ah, Minami-san—"

"You can call me Kotori."

He blinks at her. "Really? Er, uh— I mean, Kotori, I'll be heading to school now. And from what I can see, you're on your way, too. Should I, uh, give you a lift to your school?"

"If it isn't too much of a burden," she mumbles, and the smile that Kuro gives her is the brightest she's seen all day and it just warms her up inside.

Kotori makes a purchase of enough materials to make nine costumes —and Kuro, surprisingly does not go back from his word and pays for all of them. She and the red-haired boy waved goodbye to the elderly woman by the counter before going outside.

Kotori looks for a car parked nearby, since Kuro said he'd give her a lift, but all she sees is a quiet street and a pretty looking black motorbike parked a few meters away from the shop. Wait, he couldn't possibly mean....

"Oh, have you never ridden one before?" Kuro produces his keys from the pocket of his slacks. He makes his way toward the vehicle and hands the helmet that was hung on one of the handles to Kotori. "If you expected that I had a car, I am sorry to disappoint. I'd rather feel the wind in my face."

Nervously, Kotori begins to wear the helmet that faintly smelled of the shampoo that her dad uses. "No, it's okay. I-Is it safe though?"

Kuro gets on the bike and twists his keys into the ignition. The motorbike roars to life with a pleasing sound. Kotori follows suit, and once she's seated, Kuro gives her a smirk.

"I'm careful with both the clothing I make and my driving, but I'm not your typical Joe that follows all the traffic regulations, okay? Being on my bike makes me feel free, and let's just say I get a little excited sometimes. So, you better hold on tight if you want to get to your school in one piece." Kuro speaks with such a passionate gleam in his eyes that it almost scares her.

But she had to admit, clinging onto Kuro's torso for dear life wasn't too bad. Oh, and his cologne wasn't too shabby, either.

Kotori doesn't exactly have any other experience to compare this with, but she just _knows_ that there's just _something_ about the way Kuro's fiery hair sways in the wind, and the absolutely euphoric smile on his face that makes her heart warm a little.

Now, she thinks about how Nico will react to Kotori saying that her type of guy is actually a biker that can make clothes.

**Author's Note:**

> okay so here's the list:
> 
>  ~~Hanayo~~  
>  ~~Maki~~  
>  Rin  
> Honoka  
>  ~~Kotori~~  
>  ~~Umi~~  
>  ~~Eli~~  
>  Nico  
>  ~~Nozomi~~
> 
> hooo boy, three more girls left and this series is done! honestly, theyre last bc i cant think of good plots for them. (tho, i already decided on pairing nico with nazuna) ideas are still being considered so hmu if you have suggestions!
> 
> also, this series gets so much positive feedback, i love you all <3 till next time!


End file.
